New Vegas - The 303
by JoeMingayUK
Summary: 20 years after MrHouse won the 2nd battle of The Dam, other factions have started to explore the world and PMCs are now common place. After a horrific incident involving the PMC the 303 (recruited from UK/USA), they try to make amends by helping a charity aiding the FOTA. This story is of two young operatives and best friends who are trying to make a name for themselves.Please R


**Chapter 1: Two's Company**

As the Sun sank slowly below the horizon, the small convoy was finally at its destination. 3 Wagons rolled into Freeside. One Wagon carried 2 squads of the 303's Young bloods, the other two contained aide such as food, clothes and medical supplies as well as a few members of the 'Rebuild' charity. They were helping the Followers of the Apocalypse.

They drove through Freesides main gate and pulled up outside the Old Mormon fort. The Gates open and three armed men walk through it. The vehicles were disembarked from and emptied; The Mercenaries and the charity workers went about their jobs while another armed man spoke to his Sergeant…

"Good to see you've arrived safely… Where are the other two?"

A loud roar of a V12, 4x4 with the roof taken off. Everyone in the area stopped and turned towards it. The harsh sun that had bleached the aging concrete buildings and broken tarmac shined off the windscreen where two figures could be seen.

It cruised down the main street, about 50 metres away it slowed to a halt and the doors opened simultaneously. Then two pairs of feet left the 4x4 and hit the dusty street.

As the two figures shut the doors and began to walk towards the group there were a lot of differences between them.

On the left was Telic. 22. An operative from Britain, 6'4, and had an athletic build. He wore khaki cargo pants, dull black combat boots, a grey ¾ t-shirt, fingerless gortex gloves, and a light weight face wrap that cast a shadow over his eyes.

He held a cigarette in his right hand and a customized AK-47 in his left. It had had a fore-grip, an ACOG sight fitted and it fired 7.62 rounds for an extra punch. Two bola machetes were attached to the back of his webbing and two G-18 machine pistols were held just above them. There were also two pistol holsters strapped around his thighs that held two 9mm Browning Pistols APC's. (Armour Piercing Cartridge.)

He walked with a calm, yet powerful step, hardly disturbing the dust from the street. He took a drag from his cigarette and then pulled his hood down slightly.

On the right was Pizzicato, better known as Pixie. 20. She was from Montana, 5'11 and had a slim frame. She had walking shoes on and ¾ length desert camouflage shorts with knee pads and webbing around her waist. Her tank top was baggy and dirty white in colour, while her dog tags swung lazily round her neck. She wore a black arm band on her right forearm and aviators that had slightly slid down the ridge of her nose so you could see her piercing blue eyes. Her short blonde hair looked slightly windswept.

She was carrying her Pecheneg across her shoulders balancing it with one hand, and two Desert Eagles were holstered under her arms. Her other hand held a lighter which she used to light up her cigarette.

She had a bit of a spring in her step and a flirtatious smile on her face.

The pair walked up to the men who came out of the gate, Pixie looked at the one in the middle and said "Hey, so where do we get things started?"

"Your reputation precedes you. I take it your Pizzicato…" He spoke in a gravelly tone

"Please, call me Pixie"

"You do know I'm Lieutenant Harker. your second in command."

"Well why don't you point us t'ward the first in command so we can get this show on the road?"

The second in command took one step towards Pixie, stood as straight as he could and looked down his nose at her. "I don't like you… You are disrespectful and disobedient. I've seen your type before and it doesn't take long until you're broken"

Telic turned his head towards Harker and spoke in a calm tone. "Well… now the pleasantries are out of the way… where do we need to be…"

Harker looked at him and stared him up and down. "Ah, Telic I presume. Hmm, I don't know what to make of you. You're too quiet for my tastes. Reliable but… Anyway, proceed through the Gate and go to the largest tent. The rest of the Young bloods are forming up outside of it."

Telic nodded and walked past. Pixie turned to the man on Harkers right chucked him the keys and said "Hey sweetie could you get my car for me." With a wink she said "Thanks" and flicked her cigarette butt away and followed after Telic.

"I really don't like her" Harker grumbled.

Telic and Pixie walked towards the mass of Young Bloods, and a man strolled out of the HQ tent with his hands behind his back. He shouted "FORM UP!" and they quickly fell into line Telic and Pixie slotted into the two empty spaces left.

"I AM CAPTAIN WAKFIELD." He bellowed. "I AM IN CHARGE OF THIS ENTIRE OPERATION. I TELL YOU TO JUMP, YOU SAY HOW HIGH. YOU WILL BE OPERATING ON A 3 WEEK ON 1 WEEK OFF BASIS STARTING ON MONDAY 0700, SO YOU GUYS HAVE THREE DAYS TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. THAT'S WHEN YOU WILL BE FULLY BREIFED ON THE SITUATION HERE. ON YOUR TIME OFF YOU CAN DO WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT EVEN PICK UP SOME OTHER CONTRACTS. NO WHERE IS OUT OF BOUNDS, YOU CAN LEAVE FREESIDE AND GO WHERE EVER YOU WANT JUST TRY NOT TO DIE AND MAKE SURE YOUR BACK IN TIME TO RECEIVE AND CARRY OUT YOUR ASSIGNED DUTIES…"

"_Hey Telic, lets dump our shit and get a drink after huh?" _ Whispered Pixie,

"_No…"_

"_Come on, one drink?"_

"_We will see, now be quiet"_

As Capt. Wakefield spoke, Telic looked at him intently. He wore thick body armour with 303 engraved over the left breast plate, had buzzed, black hair and had a single revolver that hung from his waist. He seemed slightly overweight and a little boring.

"YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED TO SQUADS AND DUTIES MONDAY. DO NOT BOTHER THE FOLLOWERS OF THE APOCOLYPSE OR THE REBUILD STAFF OR THERE WILL BE SERIOUS REPERCUSSIONS.

THE ONLY OTHER THING TO BE MENTIONED IS THAT THIS IS TO BE TREATED AS A HOSTILE ENVIRONMENT SO BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU WANDER BACK HERE DRUNK. ALSO YOU WILL BE PAID IN DOLLARS. IF YOU STILL HAVE THEM WHEN YOU LEAVE YOU MAY EXCHANGE THEM FOR ANOTHER CURRENCY. ALRIGHT GO TO THE TENT ON MY LEFT TO FIND OUT WHERE YOU'ER STAYING, SEE YOU MONDAY YOUNG BLOODS… DIIIIISSSSSMISSED!"

As everyone began to fall out Wakefield turned and looked at Telic and Pixie. "Could I have a word with you two please?"

The pair walked up to the Captain, Telic simply said "Sir?"

"You two were recently promoted to Prime Young bloods yes. Because of the er… PR loss."

"If that's what you'd like to call it Sir." Telic said

Wakefield glared at Telic "…Well as you two are the longest serving and most reliable we have recognised that you are able to handle more. There is another PMC that is based on the other side of the New Vegas strip. They're called Unit 1 and seem to have a lot of local support. Which means PMC's like us are not fondly thought of by everyone in the immediate area so just be careful."

"Why are you telling us this? Why not everyone else?" said Telic, Wakefield seemed surprised by his complacent tone.

"Because unfortunately you will have to look in the local area for your accommodation. We can't keep you here as the beds are needed for medical purposes. There's a bar called The Wrangler and we are willing subsidize the cost of the room. Its owned by the Garret family, just go in and tell them who you are, they will show you your rooms."

Pixie looked and said "soooo, where do these 'Unit 1' guys fit in?"

"Well we have recently discovered it's a popular bar for Unit 1. It's cheap and they can pretty much do what they like there. The Bar has hired guards but if Unit 1 kick off there's not much the Garrets can do… They said they would keep your allegiance on the down low so you should to."

Telic got out a cigarette and sparked up. "Where do we keep our gear and what about the security of our accommodation?"

"We'll take it with us" Pixie said "Now come on let's get the car and get a drink"

"I said we'll see."

Pixie stopped and put on the hand-brake. "This is the place… Let's party, haha!"

Telic simply got out, grabbed his bergan and headed towards the door.

"I don't even get a smile for that one?!" Pixie shouted.

The two entered the building and looked around. It was dimly lit with tables littered around the stage on the left. There was a small area at the back where casino games were being held. To the right were some stairs and quite a large bar with three people who were obviously staff.

One of them was a teenage girl about 17,18 years old, and she was dressed in a smart uniform.

"Hey, are you two the 'special guests'?"

"You bet your ass we are" Pixie smiled.

"Give me my room keys so I can get a drink"

" … here…" The girl seemed slightly taken-a-back by Pixie.

Pixie grabbed both keys and one of the bar staff came round to show the pair to their rooms. Both rooms were pretty similar. Dark brown/red walls and carpet, a double bed with bed side tables. Also an old wooden dresser, a large wardrobe and a large wooden foot locker.

Telic un-packed all of his gear systematically and put everything away. He stashed all his weaponry apart from his 9mm Brownings, checked himself in the mirror and pulled down his hood.

Pixie in the next room however threw her bags on the floor put her electric guitar in the corner and pushed her sunglasses up with her finger, then turned and exited the room. As Pixie walked towards the stairs she banged on Telics door "Last one down buys the first round!"

His door opened and Telic appeared… "I said we'd see Pixie"

"You're only saying that cus you know you're payin'."

Pixie strutted to the bar "Heyo, beer me… and put it on his tab" motioning to Telic. The timid barmaid turned to him and asked nervously. "What would you like sir?" She had long, shiny, red hair. She was petite and her voice was little more than a whisper. She had emerald eyes which still managed to sparkle in the dark room.

"Triple house whiskey." Telic replied. He noticed that she was beginning to blush.

"I…is that everything sir?"

Telic sighed and said "Get one for yourself to."

The barmaid smiled and poured the drinks. That one drink turned into a couple, then a few more…

It was about 12.30 in the morning; Telic was sat with his elbows on the bar only speaking when spoken to while Pixie spoke to everyone in sight just being her usual cheery self. The Wrangler had filled over time and nothing could be heard apart from raucous laughter, cheering from the tables and just general chatter.

The barmaid had been trying to make small talk with Telic all night and all she had got was an exchange of names (hers was Ariel Linson), and ages. (She Ariel was 18.) She was very shy, but extremely polite and courteous. Whenever she tried to open a dialogue she would blush, stutter then hurry away.

"Heyo Ariel! Beer me" Pixie said. "And don't worry about that hard ass, he's real quiet, but he is a good guy."

Pixie and Ariel spoke and laughed together, but all Telic could concentrate on was the growing number of men in very similar combat fatigues. They were obviously Unit 1. They had started coming in about ten acting in a jovial manner. However, now there were around 30 to 40 men there, all steaming and becoming more and more aggressive.

Telic turned to Pixie and said "Can you be a little quieter; you're drawing some unnecessary attention."

"So what! Come on Telic we're having fun!"

It was after that exclamation a few men from the group began looking toward her and smiling. Three guys walked over with a swagger.

"Hey there pretty lady, you want to have fun? Why not come join me and my friends?"

Pixie looked him up and down "no thanks pal I'm enjoying myself here."

The guy who had spoke looked at his friends on either side. "Come on you want to have a good time don't you? Ditch this hooded freak and we could get you onto the strip. You see this badge here on my collar means that I'm a member of Unit one, so you couldn't be better off…"

Telic didn't seem to change; he just carried on drinking his whiskey.

"Come on honey lets party" he grabbed Pixies arm; she pulled away and looked at him sternly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She stood and squared up to him. "You think because I'm a girl I can't defend myself and need an asshole like you to look after me huh?"

"I like strong women, why don't you show me how strong you are in the sack huh?" he said with a laugh. He grabbed Pixie by her waist and pulled her towards him.

Then with a single fluid motion, Telic spun of his stool jumped and planted a kick in the side of his head which sent him into the air spinning, and then crashing through a table.

Everyone had stopped. Even the card dealers and the cashiers in the other room emerged to see what was happening. Everyone turned and looked at Telic. He simply straightened himself and turned to look at the other two men.

"This hooded freak thinks you two should return to your table…" His voice was monotone and cold.

Pixie scanned around, "Hey boys… We're givin' out ass whoppins and lollipops… and we're all out of lollipops." She said with a playful smile.

The others began to stand and walk over mumbling, then openly talking and pointing, then shouting angrily. Pixie took off her glasses and handed them to Ariel then stood shoulder to shoulder with Telic. They both knew what was going to happen.

The group began to move as fast as they could towards the pair. They simply looked at each other; Telic nodded while Pixie gave a sly smile.

Pixie clenched her fists and jawed the two in front of her while Telic hopped onto the nearest table and bounded towards the group. Telic exploded with movement chaining kicks, punches, dodges and different blocks while pixie ran into the closest guy she could see, clattered him then went through them one by one. There were guys being sent into tables, walls, other Unit 1 members, and at one point onto the stage.

Pixie was grabbed from behind so she sent a quick heel into his crotch. As he keeled over she turned and gave him an uppercut, and continued to punch her way through the surrounding men. She glanced over her shoulder to see Telic gracefully duck under a punch, leap onto a nearby table and two footed drop kick a combatant through the bars only window.

Pixie had grabbed someone and smashed his head into the bar. She took her empty beer bottle and cracked the nearest person in Unit 1 gear. Telic was swiftly dodging all attacks that were sent his way as if he were merely walking along the road, while countering anything that got to close with an elbow or a kick.

Then there was a strange silence. Telic and Pixie were stood back to back in the middle of a ten man ring, all of them looked scared. Telic was ready to put any assailant down while Pixie put her guard up and mocked.

"You guys think your mercs huh? You're just a bunch of faggots. You can't even put ME down and I'm a girl HAHAHAHA!"

The rest of the men looked around at their comrades and started to back off.

"Yeah that's right pussies, run home with your tail between your legs."

Then one of them pulled a knife from his boot. "I'm not playin games anymore! I'm gonna fucking kill you both right here!"

He ran at Pixie shouting as loud as he could. Telic simply stamped on a piece of wood, it bounced into the air, he grabbed it and launched it at the knifeman. It hit him square on the nose and sent a shower of red rain from his face as he dropped to the floor.

Telic looked around, "…Anymore challengers?.."

No one moved until one guy made for the door, the rest followed swiftly after.

All that could be heard were groans of pain and the whispers from the crowd who had remained to view the bout; they looked at the pair in awe. Only a single man spoke. He had appeared behind the bar at some point in the fight. He looked around the bar. The majority of the tables and chairs were broken, the bar had numerous chunks missing, the stage was partially destroyed and there was shattered glass and bodies littered everywhere.

He was dressed in a beige suit and slicked brown hair. "Well… I'd like to see you two in my office." He walked through the door behind the bar.

Pixie got out two cigarettes, lit them and handed one to Telic. They took a drag and Pixie put her fist towards Telic. He punched it in and they both followed after him.


End file.
